My Life Not Having You
by peaceandluv333
Summary: Emmett bets Bella and Edward that they can't stay apart for a week. After Bella takes on the bet, she releases how hard it is not to have her true love by her side. Between E/BD. R&R! Enjoy! Rated K plus , so it's not dirty!
1. The Bet

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 1  
Bella's POV, Between E/BD  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters  
Inspiration: **_**Miss Independent **_**by Kelly Clarkson**

I sat around the Cullen living room, eating some chips out of a bowl, watching some football game with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. Edward looked at the bowl of chips and scrunched his nose, glancing at me.  
"They smell revolting," he whispered. I took one and stuck it right under his nose. His head flew back, plugging his nose. Placing the chip a few inches from his mouth, I moved towards him very slowly, like a mother trying to get her child to eat something.  
"Open up for the choo-choo train. Vroom! Vroom!" I said softly. Edward grabbed the chip from my hand and shoved it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing.  
"Ha," he growled at me. Then he stuck out his tongue at the taste.  
"What is this, Bella?" he asked me, pretending to gag. I laughed and pointed at the chips.  
"Salt and vinegar," I replied, smiling. Most people hate salt and vinegar chips. Edward just laughed and pulled me against him. Emmett looked over.

"For god's sake, Bella, what would you do if you didn't have him for a week?" Emmett growled, staring at me. Rosalie sat up straight and looked at me, too.  
"Die," I replied calmly. Edward laughed and stroked my hair back.  
"Well what about when he left you a few years ago?" Emmett asked. I didn't respond. That was a sensitive spot between Edward and I. We didn't talk about it often. Edward hugged me closer against him and kissed my head.  
"That was an utter mistake. I swore I would never do it again," Edward growled back at Emmett. Emmett just laughed and leaned over Rosalie, who sighed and tried to look over Emmett body.  
"I bet you that you can't go one week, just one week, without seeing Edward at all," Emmett told me. I looked up at Edward's furious eyes.

"You're on, Emmett," I blurted without consulting Edward, who immediately looked down at me in shock and fear.  
"Are you serious? Do you know what you are going to do to me, Bella?" Edward asked, staring at Emmett, who was holding his stomach, laughing.  
"It's just a week, Edward," I whispered and looked over at Emmett for the official rules of the competition.  
"Ok, so, staring tomorrow at 12:01 am, Edward is not allowed to see, talk to, or ask Alice to see Bella. Edward, I will be watching you to make sure you don't talk to Bella. And I will ask-"Emmett was cut off short by Alice appearing in the living room.  
"I will! I will!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch. I giggled and settled back down into Edward's open arms.  
"I'll just follow you around and see go into your room at night. You won't even know, Bella," Alice exclaimed and sat down beside Rosalie.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Tomorrow is Monday, so next Monday at 12:01 am, you can see Edward," Emmett simply said. I looked up at Edward and kissed his cheek.  
"It's ok. It's only a week, Edward," I assured him. Edward kissed my forehead and sighed. I could tell this would not be fun for him.  
"I have a rule for you. Can you please refrain from visiting the dog next Sunday? I would like to see and not have to smell him," Edward begged. He actually had a sad look in his eyes.  
"Wish granted," I replied and waved an invisible wand around, tapping Edward's shoulder and then mine, laughing.  
"Wait, does that mean I have permission to visit Jacob any other day?" I asked hopefully. Edward took the 'magic wand' out my hand and tapped my shoulder.  
"Wish granted, but you must shower after you visit him, for Alice," Edward said, looking at Alice. She smiled wide, obviously very happy.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. If Bella and Edward can stay apart for a full week, I'll stop making fun of you two for a month. But if they break and see each other, my teasing is going to get a whole lot worse," Emmett replied, smirking. Rosalie leaned over and smacked Emmett's arm, in which he just laughed.  
"Fine," Edward growled and cuddled me close against him. I could tell this was going to be a long week of not seeing my Edward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to see Edward carrying me up to my room. The last thing I remember was seeing that Emmett's team lost and hearing him tear a pillow in half. Poor Esme, those were her nice pillows. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me.  
"Ah, you woke up. Good, I wanted to spend some time with you," he whispered. I caught a glance of the clock in my room. It was 11:30 pm. I felt horrible. We only had about a half an hour left.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly as Edward set me down in my bed. He pulled the sheets out from under me and threw them on top of my shivering body.  
"It's ok, love. You were tired," Edward whispered and adjusted the sheets. He grabbed a chair from my desk and sat beside my bed, staring at me. I patted the side of the bed I wasn't lying on.  
"I am not spending the last half hour with my boyfriend that far away," I growled. Edward didn't object. He was lying on the bed within seconds.

"Did you drive me home?" I asked wearily. Edward glanced over at me and smiled his perfect smile, but it seemed quite a bit sad this time.  
"Yes. You're a heavy sleeper. Charlie was asleep. He left a note saying that he has to leave early tomorrow and that he loves you," Edward said, choking on the word 'love'. I curled against him, even though my body shuddered at the sudden coldness.  
"It's ok, Edward. It's only a week, remember?" I told him slowly, running my fingers down his chest.  
"Yeah, I know. But I don't know if I can last that long," Edward whispered. I moved my fingers up to his chin, then up to his lips.  
"It will be hard for me to. But I want to prove Emmett wrong," I told him.  
"Actually, I want to punch Emmett in the face for making that bet. And bringing up when I… left you," Edward got very quiet and the end. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry I took that bet, Edward. I shouldn't have, really," I whispered and kissed his face again and again. I noticed that the clock read 11:55. Wow, was it that late already?  
"It's ok, love. It's ok. Well, I should probably get going. I love you," Edward choked up. If he was human, he would probably be crying. I sat up straight as Edward did and wrapped my arms around him, giving him one long, passionate kiss.  
"I love you," I whispered sadly. Edward touched my face and smiled.  
"Just don't let the dog kiss you," he whispered back. I kissed him and heard the clock strike midnight.

"Goodbye," Edward's perfect voice whispered. I felt his cold breath against my face. But by the time I opened my eyes to say goodbye, he was gone.


	2. Day 1: Bella's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 2  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!  
(A/N: A new chapter should be posted 1-2 times a day. Enjoy! Chapters will get better. This was just a starter. Jacob lovers: be prepared!)**

I woke up the next morning and opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward with a smile on his face. But instead, I saw Alice, sitting and painting her nails with my yellow fingernail polish. I really hated that fingernail polish. It stood out too much. I preferred to blend in, so pink, clear, or black was usually the way to go.  
"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" Alice asked me without removing her eyes from her fingers. They were sparkly.  
"No, not really," I told her and stretched my arms out. Alice blew on one of her hands and smiled, beginning the other.  
"I see what Edward means about your sleep talking. It was actually quite interesting. You talked about Edward, mostly. A few things about Jacob, too. You also said something about me," Alice softly said, blowing on her nails. My heart leaped into my throat. I didn't want my pixie friend to be angry at me, especially when her brother was my boyfriend.

"What did I say?" I asked nervously, grabbing my blue silk robe off the edge of my bed, sliding it onto my shivering arms. Alice cleared her throat.  
"Alice… pixie… shopping… and then back to Edward," she said with a giggle and stood up, throwing the nail polish swiftly back onto my dresser.  
"I see. Have you found interest in my nail polish, Alice?" I asked her quietly. Alice nodded and stuck out her hands. Her nails sparkled with the yellow. They looked even prettier than when I used the nail polish. Go figure.  
"You could be a hand model," I sarcastically said and stood up. Alice walked over to my closet and tossed my clothes around, finally picking out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue tank-top, and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. She threw it at me, which I caught and dropped. Alice giggled.

"I can also see what Edward means when he tells me you're a klutz," Alice said and reached inside one of my drawers, chucking a pair of underwear and a bra at me. I caught them, surprisingly, and looked at Alice.  
"Does Edward talk about me a lot, Alice?" I asked, almost choking on 'Edward'. It was 10:00 am. So, I hadn't seen him for 10 hours. I don't know why I missed him so much.  
"All the time, Bella. He always brags about how beautiful you are, or how sophisticated. It's really sweet, Bella," Alice told me. I smiled and left the room to get dressed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom. I had done my hair; my make-up was on (what little I used, anyway), and I had put on the clothes. I had never worn this combination of clothing before, but I decided it was pretty cute.  
"I like it," Alice chirped. I threw my clothes in hamper and smiled, turning around like I was a model, flashing poses.  
"Yes, this item is called Bella via Alice. At only ten thousand dollars, it's quite a steal," I mimicked. Alice giggled and threw my purse at me, which I dropped, causing Alice to laugh.  
"Please tell me we aren't going to the mall, Alice," I growled as Alice grabbed my arm, skipping down the stairs.  
"If I said that, I'd be lying," Alice perkily said and tore open the front door. I pointed at my bare feet and was about to say I needed shoes until she handed me a pair of blue flip-flops. I slid them on and walked out the door into the cold air.

Right away, I noticed Edward's silver Volvo sitting in the drive. I looked at Alice, my eyes stinging slightly. Alice smiled and pulled out Edward's keys, dangling them in my face.  
"Edward told me I should, and Emmett allowed it," Alice told me. I looked at the keys and saw my picture in a little frame keychain hanging from it. I smiled and hugged Alice, racing over to Edward's shiny Volvo. I ran my hand over the shiny metal and opened the passenger door, leaping in. I smelt the familiar scent of Edward, and that almost made me cry. Alice got into the driver's seat and looked at me and forced a half-smile.  
"It's gonna be ok, Bella. You'll see him soon," Alice whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much more can we buy, Alice!?" I hissed at her. It was 4 in the afternoon and we had pretty much visited every store in the city. But Alice was still driving the opposite direction of my house. She glanced away from the road and I pointed back at the road, which she laughed about, but focused on the streets.  
"I thought you might be hungry. Humans, they get hungry, right?" Alice asked me, laughing. I slouched back in the chair and opened up the side compartment. I had always wondered what Edward kept in there. There wasn't really anything much. A mini package of tissues, a few dollars, some spare change, a couple pictures (one of me, one of the Cullen families, and one of him and me at prom), a few bandages, and a list of phone numbers. I assumed the bandages and tissues were for me, or any humans that rode in the car.

I pushed the compartment closed and sighed. So far, the contest was going great. I hadn't seen Edward or talked to him at all. But I knew I would eventually snap. It had been around 16 hours since I had seen him, and I knew that 24 would be pushing it. But I just sighed and watched as Alice pulled into some random Italian restaurant. I didn't really notice what was happening until Alice pulled open the door on my side. I blinked twice and stepped out. I heard people talking and laughter. It was pretty busy. By the time Alice and I got a table, it was 4:30 or later. A waitress walked up and blinked at both of us before tossing menus on the table. We were actually sitting at a booth.  
"Can I help ya'll to some drinks?" the waitress asked. Alice ordered water (which I knew she wouldn't drink) and I ordered a coke. I could already tell this was going to be a long dinner meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, like, how was today? How do you feel?" Alice asked me quietly. It was around 8:00 and we were on our way back to my place. I looked over at her and threw my head back against the back of the seat. Alice giggled.  
"Too much shopping," I growled. Alice smiled and smoothly pulled the car into my driveway. I noticed Charlie's car parked outside the house.  
"Oh, Bella, when you get inside, Charlie's going to ask you about Edward. Just say he went to go check out a college. It's a brilliant excuse," Alice raved. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door, Alice trailing inches behind me. She messed with her hair a little before opening the door from behind and gently pushing me in. I walked into the living room, where Charlie was watching a football game. He looked and me and put his beer on the table.

"Bella, you're home! I wondered where you were. Ah, Alice, hello," he said and looked at Alice, who was sliding her shoes off beside mine. I was surprised she knew the rule to the house, but, hey, that's Alice. Charlie looked around Alice and gave me a suspicious look.  
"No Edward?" he asked. A little smile spread across Alice's face. I didn't know why, she always saw the future.  
"Uh, no, not this time, dad. He went to check out a college. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Do you mind if Alice sleeps over?" I asked. Alice tilted her head to the side. My dad shrugged.  
"I could care less. Goodnight," he said and picked up his beer, taking a swig of it. I walked upstairs and then dashed into my bedroom, throwing my body on the bed.  
"Wow, you going to bed now?" Alice asked, checking the clock. I moaned.  
"Yeah, tired," I replied stiffly and grabbed the blankets before tossing them over me. Alice flicked off the lights and I heard her settle in a chair.

"Do you mind if I visit Jake tomorrow? I really miss him," I whispered before closing my eyes. There was no sound for a second, like I was talking to air.  
"Just please shower afterwards. I hate dogs," Alice said, sounding more and more like Edward. I blinked a few times, trying to relieve my stinging eyes.  
"Goodnight Alice," I whispered.  
"Goodnight, Bella. You made it through day one," she whispered and then all was silent.


	3. Day 2: Bella's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 3  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, I don't own Twilight. HAPPY?!?!  
(A/N: Next Chapter will be Edwards POV!! R&R too) **

My eyes flew open that more and tears ran down my face. I grabbed the blanket and held it up to my chest, trying to calm my breathing. Alice was out of her chair in seconds. She ran over to my bed and touched my shoulder. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00 am. Alice helped me sit up before talking.  
"Is everything ok, Bella?" she asked worriedly. I rubbed a few tears off the edges of my face and swallowed before answering.  
"I just had a nightmare… I'm ok," I told her and went to go get out of bed before Alice threw her hands over my shoulders so I couldn't move.  
"Tell me what it was about," Alice growled at me. She seemed quite angry. God, she'd be a good mother. So overprotective.

_Flashback to Bella's dream…_

_I ran my fingers across Edward's all too perfect face before diving at his lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and eventually pulled away.  
"Are you ready?" he asked me softly. I nodded and kissed his cheek before bending my neck back and pointing at a spot.  
"Right there, Edward," I whispered. Edward lightly kissed my neck, my face, and even the top of my head before wrapping his hands around my back and holding me close.  
"Be careful, Edward," Alice's pixie voice echoed. He looked back at her and motioned his head to the door. Alice closed it gently. _

_Edward pushed my hair back from my neck and kissed the spot where he was about to bite. I could almost hear Alice moving closer to Edward, just in case. Then, the pain hit. Edward's lips flew at my neck, causing me to scream. I felt him draw blood for what seemed like years.  
"Edward, you have to stop," Alice's voice echoed from the background. This only caused Edward to grip me firmer and draw more blood. I screamed, but I could feel that I was losing energy. Edward was going to kill me if he didn't stop now. _

"_Edward, stop! You're going to kill her!" Alice screamed, leaping onto his back. I was surprised she could handle the scent of the blood, but she did.  
"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. Eventually, the room started spinning and going black. I felt Alice straining to get him off my neck, but her attempts did no good.  
"Edward, please, you love her! Don't kill her!" she screamed. He pulled off, but it had already gone too far. He looked me in the eyes and touched my face.  
"I'm sorry," he mouthed. Then everything went black._

*Present day* I finished telling Alice my nightmare and she dropped her jaw in awe. I gave a half-hearted smile and got out of bed, grabbing my jeans and a blue t-shirt, along with the other necessities. I felt Alice touch my back ever so slightly and hug me.  
"That won't happen, Bella. Carlisle can stop, I know he can," Alice whispered. I turned around and looked at her.  
"I know, I just worry," I whispered and grabbed my phone off the desk. Alice smiled and plopped down on my bed as I dialed Jake's number.  
"He'll say you can come over. Please shower, when you get home, though," Alice said. I nodded and pressed talk. The phone rang once before there was an answer.  
"Bella, is that you?" Jacob's voice said softly over the phone.  
"Yeah, it's me, Jake. I was wondering if I could visit today," I softly said. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I walked into the bathroom, closing the door.  
"The bloodsucker is ok with that?" he asked. I peeled off my jeans. I never changed from yesterday.

"I'll explain it when I get there, if you let me come," I whispered, sliding my t-shirt off my chest. There was a long pause.  
"I'd love to see you right now, Bella. But, then again, I'd always like to see you," he said. I laughed and looked around.  
"Well, not right now, Jake. I'm butt naked," I whispered into the phone. There was no noise for a second, and then Jake laughed.  
"That's even better. I'll run over to your house right now, break open the bathroom door, and then I'll just," Jacob said. I cut him off by my high pitched laughter.  
"Alice is here. I'd like to see you try," I sarcastically said, pushing a new shirt over my chest. I heard a long sigh from the other end.  
"Ok," Jake breathed. The phone line clicked off. Oh crap.

I struggled to pull my underwear over my thighs, just in case Jake did break in. Before I knew what was happening, I heard the door to downstairs rattle. I grabbed my t-shirt and adjusted it before grabbing my jeans off the counter. But before I could even get them over my hips, I heard the bathroom doorknob rattle.  
"GET OFF OF ME, LEECH! SHE INVITED ME! ARG!" Jacob screamed. I popped open the door just enough so I could Alice on Jacob's back, clawing at his head.  
"Alice, I invited him, kind of. It's ok," I whispered, grabbing my jeans off the counter. Alice leaped off his head and threw her hands back, walking into my room.  
"Can you wait a second, intruder?" I sarcastically asked him, pulling my jeans over my thighs. Jacob walked in as I was zipping them up. Jacob walked over and gave me a big, huge hug. Oh, what would Edward do if he saw this?  
"Jake… can't… breathe!" I choked. Jacob released me eventually.

"So, explain why Edward isn't here, giving me the glare," Jacob asked, opening the bathroom door. I stepped out and threw my clothes in the already full hamper. I'd have to do that later.  
"Emmett made a bet we couldn't stay apart for more than a week. I took the bet on. Kind of stupid of me, but whatever," I told Jake, walking down the stairs. Alice was waiting in the living and threw my ugly silver clutch at me. Which, naturally, I missed. Jacob caught it in one hand.  
"See ya, Alice," I softly said and danced out the door, happy to be spending time with Jacob.  
"So, does that mean I get a week of free time with you?" Jacob excitedly asked as I looked around for his car.  
"I ran," he said and tossed me my clutch. I grabbed the keys out of it and unlocked my red truck.  
"Actually, 6 days. I went shopping with Alice yesterday," I walked over to the front seat and hopped in, letting Jacob wiggle his way into the passenger seat. He was just too big for my car.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Jacob asked me as I hit the open road. I shrugged and looked down at my keys in the engine. A picture of Edward hung from them. Jacob seemed to notice this too. He awkwardly shifted in his seat.  
"Your house, I guess. I haven't been there in forever," I replied, quickly turning a corner.  
"Ok. So, no pictures of your best werewolf bud?" Jacob asked, pointing at my keys.  
"Jacob, I'm sorry," I said and pulled into a bumpy drive at Jacob's house. He threw his arm around my shoulder and smiled.  
"No big," he whispered and leaned in to kiss my cheek.  
"Please, don't," I growled and stepped out of the car.

This was going to be a long, long, long day.

**(A/N: Sorry guys! I couldn't fit all of day 2 into one story. This may happen for a couple more of them. Next chapter will be Day 2: Part 2. Now press the little button….right down there….)**


	4. Day 2: Edward's POV

**My Life Not Having You ****Chapter 4  
Edward's POV  
Disclaimer: As good as I am at writing this, I don't own Twilight!  
(A/N: R&R, please. This is Day 2 EDWARD'S POV! Sorry it took so long, I was having some problems with my computer! BTW: Sorry about the Alice and Edward thing. I just wanted to give things a little spin! It's nothing serious, but Alice is a little OOC…)**

I glanced over at Emmett, who was deeply evolved in a game of chess with Alice. They both were obsessed with it and it was fun to watch. Emmett moved a piece and Alice glared at him, but suddenly smiled. With her ability, she could see what his next move would be if she did different moves. I focused on reading her mind.  
"Emmett's so dumb, Edward. I win, duh," Alice thought. I smirked and settled back against the couch. It was nice to read minds. You always knew what would happen next.

Unless we were talking about Bella.

I winced at the very thought of her name. My beautiful Bella, probably off with the dog right now. I knew she loved him deeply but his thoughts disturbed the hell out of me. Why, I don't even imagine doing some of these things to Bella that Jacob does. It was sickening and if I was human, I probably would hurl. Emmett groaned and I glanced over. He pushed the table far in front of him and Alice caught it.  
"You win," Emmett murmured. He got up and stormed out of the room, muttering something about 'stupid pixies' and 'Rosalie better be prepared'. I snorted and Alice crawled up on the couch beside me.  
"Bella's with Jacob," she informed me.

I shrugged, even though those three words stung horribly. Alice ran her finger nails down my arm like Bella would do. I shivered. Was she hitting on me? No, she couldn't have been. She had Jasper.  
"Do you miss her?" Alice moaned into my ear, her pointy nails suddenly crawling around my neck. I tensed up.  
"Yes, I miss her deeply. It's only been two days but I don't know if I can last another one, Alice," I growled her name and wiped my hand around her wrist.  
"Just relax, Edward," Alice whispered and wiggled out of my grip. She managed to move her body behind mine and rubbed my back, which didn't ache at all.  
"Alice… you shouldn't be doing this," I hissed.

"Who's gonna notice, Eddy?" she moaned into my ear, suddenly using the name that Emmett called me when he was teasing. The name Bella called me when she wanted something very bad. The name Jasper breathed when he was angry. The name I hated. I could only stand it from Bella, and Alice was getting on my nerve.  
"Well, Alice, there's, oh... five other vampires in this household," I growled. Alice sighed and ran her hand up my bare back, causing me to tense even more.  
"What do they care?" Alice murmured and used her other hand to run her fingers through my hair.  
"Stop it," I warned her. Alice giggled like a little girl.

"Just imagine I'm Bella, Edward," Alice said and touched my cheek, running two fingers over my lips, and then focused both hands on my back.  
"If Bella were here, she'd be curled up in my lap, telling me things I love to hear again and again, and kissing my waiting lips," I taunted. Alice's grip got stronger.  
"If Bella were here, she'd be crying about something. Maybe Jacob and how they never see each other. Maybe she'd be crying over how you won't make her a vampire. Maybe she'd even be crying over how bad she… wants you," Alice growled, racing a hand out of the back of my shirt and down my chest, resting right above my hip area.  
"Don't you dare move another inch," I said. I went to get up but Alice pulled me down. I glared at the ceiling. Alice moved her hand so it was on my stomach.

"It's no big deal, Edward," she purred into my ear. I finally got tired of it and ripped myself away, leaving Alice sitting with a blank look.  
"YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled and raced up the stairs, closing the door to my room like a 5 year old. What was her problem? Alice never acted like a… slut? Yeah, that was pretty slutty. I pulled the black hoodie off my head and settled beside the piano. I was glad Bella was with Jacob. If she was with Alice, psh, who knows what would have happened. What was with her?  
"I'm going to go pick up Bella from Jacob's house," Alice's quiet voice echoed through the door in my room. I slammed my fingers on the keys and started to play a romantic melody which I was making for Bella.  
"Good for you," I growled.

A few minutes later, I heard the door to the downstairs close and Alice's heels clicking over to my car. Ugh, did she have to take my car? The car door opened, the engine started, and the car drove down the streets. I drifted into the chorus part of the song and added in a few keys. It sounded nice, so I jotted it down in the music. Bella would love this. It had the perfect melody and sounded just right. For god's sake, I loved it.  
"Edward?" Emmett voice echoed beside my room. God, what did he want?  
"Yes, oh dear master, what can I do to please you, sir?" I joked. Emmett snorted and pulled open the door to my room.  
"You can remove my clothes, get on your knees, and then you can …" Emmett started. I lifted a hand from the piano to smack him.  
"Sick," I growled.

Emmett leaned across the piano and banged his fingers violently into the keys, completely messing up the tune. I sighed and pulled my fingers off the keys, glaring Emmett in the eye.  
"No, seriously, what do you want?" I hissed, standing up.  
"Can't I walk into my brother's room and hang out without being questioned?" Emmett asked. I placed my hand on a few of my fingers like I was thinking.  
"No," I shortly said and walked beside my bed, stuffing the hoodie back on.  
"Ok, fine. What was with Alice? I heard you two fighting…" Emmett admitted, throwing his body against my bed. I snarled as he rolled onto the side Bella usually slept on. He laughed and rolled back to my side.  
"It was nothing," I lied and sat on a chair.

"Nothing always means everything," Emmett said, playing his stupid word games with me. I growled.  
"Ok, fine. She was giving me this backrub and trying to get into my pants, I guess," I said with a shrug. Emmett burst out in laughter.  
"Alice… and you? Together!?" Emmett said between laughs. I reached across the bed and held my hand up to smack him, which shut him up. There was silence for awhile.  
"Do you miss her?" Emmett suddenly whispered. I nodded.  
"Emmett, of course I miss her. She is my life. My everything," I stated. Emmett nodded and looked out the window.  
"Wanna wrestle?" he asked.  
"You're on,"


	5. Day 3: Bella's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 5  
Day 3 Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!  
(A/N: Sorry for all the confusion of what chapter is what day. Try to keep up, ok? ********) **

_Beep, beep, beep, BEEP! _My alarm rang loudly in my ear before I reached over and smacked it with all my strength. The dang thing kept beeping. Suddenly it stopped. I looked over to see Alice messing with the switch.  
"Why don't you just let me wake you up?" Alice said with a smile. I sat up and stretched out my arms, remembering last night with Jacob. It had actually turned out great. We went out to dinner someplace, saw a movie, and then just chatted. But, of course, Alice had to come pick me up at 10:00 _exactly. _And then she demanded me to take a shower. Go figure, stupid vampire. I laughed at myself.  
"So, how was yesterday with Edward?" I asked. Alice's cheeks flushed.

She walked over to my desk and spun around the chair, landing on it smoothly. I stood up and crossed my arms, knowing how Edward would be laughing his head off at me right now. And, oh, what Emmett would do!  
"What is it, Alice? Tell me," I growled at her. Alice pursed her lips and tapped her nails against the table.  
"We just, hung out, I guess," she told me. I could hear the lie in her voice. Oh no. Alice only lied if something was really bad.  
"Alice, if you're lying, I'll just ask Edward and he'll tell me," I taunted, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt out of my closet. Alice stood up and flung a pair of underwear at me, which I magically caught.  
"Bella, just drop it. It was nothing, ok?" Alice said, giving me her motherly look.

"Wait, what was nothing?" I suddenly blurted out, grabbing some other things I needed out of my drawers and closet.  
"Everything was nothing!" Alice exclaimed. I frowned and tilted my head, shaking it gently.  
"That makes no sense," I whispered and began to leave the room. I suddenly stuck my heel out in front of my and stopped.  
"When I get out of the bathroom, you better tell me," I warningly said. I heard Alice sigh and then I walked into the bathroom, throwing my stuff on the ground. Why would Alice lie to me like that? I tore off my shirt and threw on the new one. It dawned on me that Edward had bought it for me. I leaned down and kissed it. Wow, I was pathetic. The shirt was one of my favorites, black with a light blue heart on it. It was very unique.

I finally stepped out of the bathroom and stuffed my clothes in the now empty hamper. Wow, Charlie did the laundry? He was surprising my lately. I messed with my hair a little bit, like I did when I was about to see Edward, and walked into my room. Alice wasn't there. All I saw was a notepad and a pencil, lying on my bed. Walking over, I noticed Alice's beautiful script. I picked it up and read the note carefully.  
Dear Bella,  
I am so sorry, but you asked for the truth. I feel bad, but here it is. I was hitting on Edward. I was, I don't know, attracted to him at that moment. Of course, he didn't agree with it. I have left to go hunt and will be back this evening. Please don't be angry at me. I am sorry, once again, but I think I… love him… more than a brother.  
Alice

I about tore the note in half reading it. How could she do that to me? Alice was my best friend! I took the paper and placed it in my pocket, running down the stairs. I noticed Charlie, sitting in the living room. I held back my tears and looked at him.  
"I'm gonna go see Jacob," I murmured and turned to leave.  
"Ok, are you alright, Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked behind me and forced a half-smile.  
"Just a little angry," I tried to say. It came out as more of a sarcastic remark. Dang it. I raced out the door and over to my truck, where the tears started to run down my face. I wished Edward was here, so I could just curl up against him. I pulled open the door and got in, wiping a tear away from my eyes. Slamming the door closed, I started the car and looked beside me, trying to see the road through my tears. I took off and cried my way over to Jacob's house, knowing that Alice was going to pay for this, somehow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at Jacob when the door opened. He was standing there, wearing jeans and a slightly torn white shirt, looking quite annoyed. I wiped another tear away from under my eyes, feeling embarrassed that he had to see me like this.  
"B-Bella?" he gasped, holding his hand out. I took it and he walked inside with me, slamming the door behind me. He now looked angry.  
"What did the bloodsucker do to you? I swear, I'll punch him in the guts," he growled, settling me down on the couch. My bottom lip trembled and I let out of sob. Jacob wrapped his arm around me.  
"Alice… and Edward… and cheating… and she… and… I HATE HER!" I screamed, pounding my fist against the side of the couch. Jacob's eyes widened and he frowned.  
"Breathe, Bella. Tell me what happened," Jacob said, sounding concerned.

I took in a shaky breath and sighed, looking up at Jacob's kind, caring eyes. I swear, if I didn't have Edward, I'd need to be with him.  
"Alice told me that when she visited E-Edward yesterday that she was… attracted to h-him. And she said that s-she thinks she loves him m-more than a br-brother," I spat out and wiped another tear away from the edge of my eye. Jacob's facial expression twisted into something of pain and hurt.  
"Stupid vampire," he growled and swallowed deeply. I felt him shaking. I wrapped my hand around his and touched his face.  
"Calm down Jake," I whispered, feeling weird that I had to calm him down. Jacob looked at me, frowning.  
"Tomorrow I'm going to go talk to that stupid boyfriend of yours and tell him to handle his stupid sister," Jacob growled. I laughed and hugged him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day we spent watching old movies and basically doing whatever we felt like doing. But I couldn't get Alice's stupid confession out of my head. Why didn't she just tell it to my face? Or, why did she lie in the first place? Each time I thought of it, I just tensed up and Jake had to calm me down.  
"Bella, I am going to deal with Alice tomorrow. Relax and forget it," he'd say every time. I was surprised by his sudden patience and understanding. The evening got late and my eyes got heavier every second, so I decided to leave and go home.  
"Jake, I think I should get home," I admitted. Jacob released his crushing grip on me and stood up, smiling.  
"Need a lift?" he asked, pointing to his car. I shook my head.  
"Nah, I got here, I can get home," I softly said, walking over to the front door. I felt Jake's warm hands on my shoulders. I spun around and saw his face inches from mine.

"Be careful," he said seriously. I blinked a few times before kissing his cheek. Jake wrapped me in one of his body-crushing hugs.  
"Can't… breathe!" I screamed. Jake released me and smiled. I opened the door and waved before closing it. I heard Jake's footsteps lead back into the living room and then I noticed the light flick off. Then the light to his room went on. I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway, dreading getting home. The only thing that kept me from sleeping at a hotel is that I knew Edward would laugh and tell me it was only a few nights. I almost heard his perfect voice in my head, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat.

It was Edward that kept me going.


	6. Day 4: Edward's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 6  
Day 4 Edward's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in here… sorry!  
(A/N: This is getting good reviews! I will be making a new story soon, so stay tuned! This chapter should clear up some Jasper and Alice confusion!)**

_Knock, knock, BANG, BANG, POUND! _Someone pounded at the front door of my house. I stepped away from the couch and smelt it. Oh great, the dog was here. Wait, why was he here? Scary thoughts of what might have become raced through my head.  
"CULLEN OPEN YOU FRIGGING DOOR!" the dog yelled from outside the door. I walked over and pulled open the door, noticed Jacob's worried look.  
"What is it?" I growled, moving out of the way so he could step in. Jacob walked over to the wall and pounded his head against it.  
"You should have seen her yesterday, Cullen! She was desperate. Alice really pissed her off. Speaking of the stupid one, where is her? So I can punch her," Jacob said with a sigh. I bit my lip and walked into the living room, hearing Jacob follow.

"How bad was she?" I asked, settling down on the couch. Jacob plopped down beside me and looked out the window, frowning.  
"She was in tears when she came to the door and about once every hour, I had to calm her down," Jacob admitted. I rubbed my temples and heard Rosalie enter the room with Emmett. She groaned.  
"What the heck?!" she exclaimed and raced over to obviously choke Jacob. I got up and pushed her off before any damage was done.  
"Rosalie, he's ok," I warningly said. She threw her hands back and walked away. Emmett sat down beside me.  
"Is this about Bella?" he asked, snickering.

Jacob pursed his lips and looked over at Emmett, who was furiously flipping through some Fitness magazine.  
"Yes. I am telling your brother to drop out for Bella's sake," he growled. My eyes widened and I sat up straight. Emmett laughed.  
"What? No, I can't! Is it that bad?" I blurted out. Jacob nodded and looked away. I could hear Jasper's footsteps racing down the stairs, then an all-too-perky voice.  
"Jazz, wait, I am sorry!" the voice yelled. It was Alice. Jasper stormed into the room and looked at Jacob, releasing a low growl. I sighed and held up my hand, motioning that everything was alright. Jasper sat down on a chair.  
"You heard?" Jacob asked. Jasper forced a nod.

"I don't understand," Jasper spat out. He put his head in his hands and sighed a few times before glaring right at Edward.  
"Why you, Edward? I thought she loved me, and then she goes and admits to having romantic feelings for you. Ugh!" Jasper almost sounded like a teenage girl with acne issues or a girl whose boyfriend dumped her, or something along those lines.  
"Edward's hot you're not," Emmett simply said. I leaned across the couch and smacked him hard. He just laughed.  
"What should I do?" Jasper murmured. We all looked surprised. Jasper never needed advice. But Jacob sat up straight and cleared his throat.  
"You should… kiss Bella," Jacob chocked. I shot up and almost grabbed Jacob by the neck, but I resisted.

"WHAT MAKES YOU GO TO THAT CONCLUSION!?" I yelled at him. Jacob smiled and shrugged slowly.  
"Well, Alice and Edward are sickening, sorry," Jacob said, pointing his hand towards Jasper and then me. I shrugged it off.  
"And frankly, sorry leech, but Jasper and Bella are sickening," Jacob said, laughing. I settled back in my seat.  
"No," I finally breathed. Jasper smiled.  
"Thank god. I would not kiss Bella, I'm sorry. I can't do that to you," he said, focusing his attention on me.  
"Do I sense love?" Emmett joked. Before I got to punch him, he took off out the door.

"Anyway, back to the point. I think, for Bella's sake, drop out. Sure, the teasing will suck. But, really," Jacob said. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Maybe I can get Emmett to let me see her for ten minutes," I sighed and took out off the door. I could hear the dog following me, so I speed up and turned a few corners, leading him off track. I found Emmett sitting in a forest, kissing Rosalie. Uck.  
"Emmett, I need to make a deal with you," I interrupted. Emmett pulled off of her and glared at me, standing up.  
"Talk to me," he growled. I gulped and looked at the sky.  
"I want to know if I can see Bella for ten minutes, tonight," I said uselessly. Emmett laughed.  
"That's against the rules! You're not allowed to see her!" Emmett exclaimed. That's when I decided to try my luck with loopholes.

"Ok, if I'm not allowed to see her, can you just put us in a dark room with eye masks on for ten minutes? Please?" I begged. Yes, Edward Cullen, begging to his brother. Emmett seemed to ponder this for a minute.  
"Fine, for ten minutes, you may talk with Bella. Over the phone," Emmett added. I sighed but decided something was better than nothing.  
"I'll get Bella to call your cell phone at 6:00. Then, you will have until 6:10 to stop talking. That's it!" Emmett growled and settled back down with Rosalie.  
"Now shoo," he hissed.

When I got back to the house, the dog was waiting the front porch. I could smell him from down the street.  
"So, results?" Jacob asked. I forced a little smile.  
"Can you get Bella to call my phone at exactly 6:00? We're allowed to talk for ten minutes," I whispered happily. Jacob sighed.  
"Can't you just drop out?" he asked nervously.  
"We've only got three more days. It will be ok, Jacob," I sarcastically said. I ran inside the house and checked the clock. It was 3:00.  
"Please?" I asked again. Jacob frowned but took off out the door.

Walking into the living space, I noticed Alice talking to Jasper. She glared at me and faced the wall.  
"Edward, you can come in," she whispered. I frowned.  
"No thanks, Alice," I murmured and began to jog up to stairs. Alice was behind me in seconds, her nails in my skin.  
"I need you right now," she hissed. Disturbing images rushed through my head and I pushed her off, getting into my room before she could.  
"Drop it," I hissed out the door and settled down beside my piano. I couldn't wait to get to talk to my Bella.


	7. Day 4: Bella's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 7  
Day 4 Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
**

Jake laughed as he watched me search through my closet, throwing tops, jeans, shoes, and anything else that was in my way on the ground behind me.  
"You're not even going to see him!" he exclaimed. My eyes shot back and made contact with him.  
"I already thanked you a million times. Do I have to say it again?" I growled before looking back in the closet. I pulled out a chocolate brown long sleeve shirt and Jake smiled when I held it up to my chest.  
"Just like the last fifteen shirts, beautiful," he sarcastically said. I smiled and found a pair of nice, clean jeans off the ground.  
"Thank you," I gasped one last time. Jacob wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me close. I smiled and rested a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered truthfully to him. Jacob smiled and looked at the ceiling before glancing into my eyes.  
"I know, and I love you too," he replied and leaned down, kissing my cheek gently. I looked at the clock before inhaling a sharp breath. It was 5:45. I had 15 minutes.  
"I need to get dressed," I told him and dashed out of the room. I heard Jake laugh and I closed the bathroom door, peeling off my clothing.  
"You owe me," I heard his voice say. I slipped the chocolate brown shirt over my shaking chest. I was excited, sad, and happy, all at the same time.  
"I know, I owe you my life," I sarcastically said. I heard him laugh.  
"I tried to get Cullen to drop out, but he wouldn't," Jake softly said, a pinch of pain in his voice.

"Good for him!" I exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom. Jacob was leaning against the wall, his shirt off. I observed his naked chest and frowned.  
"I got hot," he said with a shrug. I held back my hand from smacking him, knowing I would probably just hurt myself.  
"Whatever, just get my phone," I demanded. He ran off and returned quickly holding my pink phone in his hand. I snatched it and clicked the button to turn it on.  
"Am I calling him?" I asked softly. Jacob nodded and looked at the hall clock.  
"In five minutes," he said. He let his arms fly out, as if trying to catch me.  
"I'm not gonna fall," I growled and walked into my room, trying **not** to fall.

"He's really excited about this," Jacob admitted, settling down on my bed, sprawling out as to get comfortable.  
"I was actually hoping you could leave, when I, you know, call him," I whispered awkwardly. Jacob looked up and formed an uncomfortable smile.  
"Right, sorry," he murmured and got up, leaning down to give me an awkward half-hug. I smiled and looked up at his sad eyes.  
"Sorry," I muttered as he left the room. It felt horrible, making him leave after he gave me this favor. I quickly forgot it as I noticed that it was 5:58. Grabbing my phone with my trembling hand, I tried to press the 2. He was on speed dial. I pressed 22, then 23, then, finally, 2. I pressed the talk button with my hand and pushed it up to my ear.

I had to sit down on the bed once I heard the phone ringing. A clock, somewhere in my house, dinged; notifying me it was 6:00. Within milliseconds, the ringing stopped.  
"Bella," I heard his perfect voice softly say into the phone. I almost started bawling.  
"Edward," I softly replied, a smile creeping across my face.  
"I miss you, love," his voice echoed through the receiver.  
"Yeah, I miss you too. This sucks," I whispered, lying down on my bed. I heard his voice sigh and the phone was adjusted.  
"It really does," he growled. There was silence, and then I decided I didn't have to time waste on enjoying the moment. We had to talk.  
"I love you," I randomly said.  
"I love you too," he replied. That's when I realized we had nothing to talk about.

"I can't believe we have made it this far," Edward muttered into the phone. I smiled and looked around the room. It was 6:02 already.  
"I know. I wish you were here right now," I softly said into the phone. There was no response.  
"I'm wearing that brown shirt, the one you like, you know?" I continued on.  
"And then I'm wearing those jeans with the beads on the… butt," I finished on a soft note. I heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"I'd love to see you," Edward finally blurted out.  
"Oh I know. But you can't," I taunted, giggling into the receiver. I heard him groan angrily.  
"And how many more days do we have?" he asked. I smiled.

"Three more, only three," I whispered, now sadly. I had half a week left before I got to see him. There was an awkward silence.  
"Jacob told you to drop out, so I hear," I murmured before glancing out the window at the sunset. It reminded me of him.  
"Yeah, but it's only a few more days. We can deal with it. Plus, the reward is for the teasing to stop for awhile," he emphasized the word 'awhile'.  
"All this for a few months of peace and quiet and being away from his stupid teases. What is that to you, a one-billionth of a life?" I asked. Edward sighed.  
"Yeah, kind of," he admitted slowly. I looked at the clock again. It was 6:07 already? That's when I thought of Alice.

"Alice," I simply said, knowing Edward would quickly understand exactly what I meant. The phone line was silent only for seconds.  
"Ah, crap. I knew this would come up. Alice was hitting on me for… I don't know what reason. But she's talking to Jasper about it right now. He's probably not taking it so well, from the angry vibes he's sending me," Edward choked out.  
"You don't love her, right?" I asked. I needed to reassure myself.  
"Of course not! I mean, as a sister, a little, but other than that, no! The love I feel for her is not romantic. It's like what you feel for a brother, sister, or parent," Edward gasped.  
"Do you love me like a sister?" I asked a little more quietly.  
"I love you like I have known you for thousands of years and that you are my… everything. I swear, I was born for you, Bella," Edward whispered.  
"Does she love you like that?" I finally said, very quietly.

The phone line was silent and everything was extremely awkward. I heard Edward's fingers tap something, most likely a table.  
"I hope not," he finally said. I smiled and looked at the clock one last time before my eyes filled with tears. It was 6:09.  
"We need to go," I choked through the receiver.  
"I know," Edward replied. I heard the pain and sorrow in his voice.  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," he murmured and the line clicked off. I dropped my phone on my bed and let a tear drift down my face before burying my head in my pillow.

"I love you," I whispered aimlessly before drifting into a much needed sleep.


	8. Day 5: Bella's POV

**My Life Not Having You**** Chapter 8  
Day 5- Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't know anything, I'm just borrowing :- )  
(A/N: 5 reviews, please! I hope everyone still likes my story!)**

Waking up the next morning, I looked over and saw Jasper sitting on a chair beside my desk with a tall, brown haired girl. I prayed it wasn't Alice, but when my eyes focused, I noticed it was no one I knew.  
"Jasper?" I muttered. His eyes shot off of her face and looked at me.  
"Uhm, good mornin' Bella. You're up earlay," Jasper replied in a strong southern accent. I stretched out my arms and noticed that the girl was sitting on Jasper's lap. I couldn't help but think that he was cheating on Alice. Jasper felt my feelings and laughed.  
"Oh naw, Bella. I'm just doin' this to get Alice angry," he admitted. The girl got up and pulled down on her too-short mini skirt.  
"I'm Olivia, but you can just call me Livvy!" she exclaimed. I suddenly felt awkward. Here was the tall, beautiful girl standing beside my bed while I looked like crap.

"Jasper… how…" I whispered aimlessly. Too many questions ran through my head. Jasper pointed to the door slowly and Livvy skipped out the door.  
"She's one of my distant cousin's friends. I asked her to do this favor for me and she said sure. Alice wanted to go out huntin' so I told her I'd watch ova you," Jasper finished with a soft sigh and then stood up.  
"Angela called you. She wanted to see a movie," Jasper said before leaving the room. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of random clothes lying on the ground. After slipping them over my tired body, I grabbed the phone and dialed Angela's number.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring! _ The phone rang for at least a minute before I heard Angela pick it up. There was a long pause.  
"Hello?" I finally breathed. I heard a heavy sigh on the other end.  
"I have her, your friend," a dark voice suddenly growled into the receiver. I sucked in a sharp breath and covered my eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. Not now, at least.  
"Who are you?" I croaked. My bottom lip started to tremble.  
"I am a friend of James. My name is Aaron," the voice said strongly into the phone line. I took a piece of paper and started to write Aaron, but my hand trembled too much.  
"W-what do you w-want with m-me?" I shakily said.  
"I want to meet you at Angela's house. Come alone, or I will kill whoever you come with. Tell no one," the voice echoed in my ear.  
"Understand?" it growled. I squeaked a 'yes' before the line clicked off.

I grabbed an empty canvas bag and threw my purse, my phone, and a few other things (including a knife) before running out the door. I noticed outside that there was a note on my car. I peeled it off.  
_I don't have her. But if you decide not to come, I will kill you and your pretty little boyfriend along with his family. –Aaron_  
I swore loudly and got in my car, pulling out of my driveway. I knew Alice probably already knew what was happening. Jasper probably felt my fear. I couldn't even think of Edward as I swerved down an empty road, knowing I was minutes from Angela's house. I heard his voice echoing again and again in my head. This was so much like James. Was he his follower? His worshiper? I groaned at the thought of anyone following his ways.

When I finally pulled into driveway, I saw a black car which was not Angela's or her mom's. It was his. I ran up to the door with my bag and noticed a note on the door knob. I took it off and read it.  
_From here on, you will do what I say, when I say it. Walk as quietly as you can into the bedroom upstairs. Turn on the camera which has a feed into the Cullen living room. Convince them not to come and save you. If you do not, there will be punishment. –Aaron  
_My arms shook as I opened the door into her house. It was well lit and I could see the stairs leading up. I ran up them and into Angela's room, closing the door. There was simply a camera on a tri-pod, with a red button. I sat down on the bed and pushed the record button, clearing my throat.  
"Edward, its Bella. I can't tell you where I am, but please, don't come and save me. You'll die if you do. Just… stay where you are. It will be ok," I softly said. I pushed the off button and saw a small piece of paper beside me. Great, another note.

_Good job Bella. By now, the Cullen's have seen the video and are probably coming to get you anyway. Walk into the kitchen and wait for Edward to come. When he does, tell him to meet me in the living room. If he can kill me, you and he live. If I kill him, I get to kill the family and you too. –Aaron  
_I swore and walked down into the kitchen, rubbing tears off my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt Edward's arms around my body. I let a tear fall down my face before curling up against him and handed him the note. He read it silently and threw it on the floor.  
"I'll let Emmett take care of him. Let's get you home," he mumbled to me. I looked into his worried eyes and sighed.  
"Ok," I whispered. I watched as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even Alice rushed into the house. Edward pointed to the living room. They all ran in and there was no noise. Just as Edward and I went to leave the front door, a tall blonde haired man leaped in front of Edward.

"Think you can get away that easy, Cullen? THINK AGAIN!" the man, who I assumed to be Aaron, yelled. He leaped on Edward and they both flew across the floor, hitting the wall of the kitchen. Emmett raced out of the living and swore loudly before pouncing on Aaron, who simply pushed off Edward and went to fighting Emmett. I ran into the living room and Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside the couch, in a position where most of my body was hidden.  
"Go!" she hissed at the others. Everyone except Rose and I ran into the kitchen. There were sudden screams, growls, and loud clawing noises

I started to cry and Rose sighed, wiping a tear off my trembling cheek. I sniffled in as I heard the fighting quiet down until it was silent. I got up and resisted Rose's pulls to get me back down. I turned around and looked at her.  
"I have to see!" I screamed and ran into the kitchen, pausing and gasping.

"Oh my god,"


	9. Clothing

**My Life Not Having You** **Chapter 9  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or if there is a magazine called Sexy Attire Weekly but I'm not sure!  
(A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope you liked it!) **

"Oh my god," I gasped, looking at the bloody, gruesome mess that was only feet from me. It was hard to make out which bodies were standing and which were on the ground, completely motionless. Immediately, I picked out Aaron's body. The head was torn off and Alice, who was standing, was throwing limbs into the fire place. Jasper was standing beside her, licking blood off his hand. I covered my mouth when I saw Jasper's 'friend' on the floor, her head torn off.  
"You should leave," Emmett's voice said, directing towards me and Jasper, who did not hesitate to race out the front door.  
"Who else died?" I blurted out, staring at the ceiling.  
"Umm," Emmett muttered, tossing another piece of Aaron in the fire pit.

"Edward," I suddenly breathed and charged at Emmett, actually knocking him off his feet and hitting the ground.  
"Where is he!?" I yelped, pinning him down. He fidgeted below me and I knew he could easy get out.  
"Love," Edward's voice suddenly whispered. Before I could get off Emmett and crawl into Edward's arms, he had me wrapped in a huge hug.  
"It's ok, right?" I murmured, holding back the tears that stung my eyes.  
"It's ok," Edward whispered to me and looked over at Alice and Emmett.  
"Can you two handle the mess?" he asked. They both nodded and Rose appeared.  
"Go home," she whispered.

Edward took me out into the car, holding my hand the whole way. I noticed a few drops of blood on my hand and desperately shoved my hand between my legs. He laughed and took my hand, his mouth hovering directly over the blood.  
"I need you to trust me," he growled and suddenly I felt his cold tongue on my palm. I tried to pull away, hoping he wouldn't lose control. But he held my hand still and licked the blood off my hand, pulling away.  
"Do you trust me now?" he asked, kissing the spot where he had licked.  
"I've always trusted you, Edward," I whispered and kissed his lips before closing the car door and smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A FEW WEEKS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Angela's house. Alice and Emmett got everything cleaned up and came back home, not a scratch on them. No one mentioned the bet between Edward, Emmett, and I. Today, I was simply sitting beside Edward on a couch, flipping through a magazine.  
"I like that one," he suddenly said, turning the page back in a swift moment, pointing his finger at a tall, blonde model. I quickly realized he meant the clothing. It was a teeny black dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. It came down to her knees and she was wearing black heels with it. I thought it was pretty different for Edward to pick that out.  
"Kind of slutty," I muttered and went to turn the page. He stopped me and looked at the small print beside it.  
"Are you extra small or small in here?" he asked without looking up.

"Um, I'm a small," I whispered. He quickly tore the page out of the magazine and flipped to the order form sealed inside.  
"Can you read me the number, love?" he asked softly. I frowned but read off the numbers.  
"X8J4-W132 and why are you ordering this?" I exclaimed, finding out that he was filling out the shipping information.  
"I think you would look lovely in it," he commented, handing me the paper.  
"How much is it?" he asked, writing down Cullen in the last name box. I shuddered as I saw Bella written neatly in front of it. Nothing could stop me from always smiling when I saw I was his wife.  
"$79.95," I breathed, staring at the huge number and then the teeny dress.  
"And the shoes, too, please," he replied, checking the speed delivery box.  
"$50.75," I gasped and threw the magazine on the ground. He wrote the number and folded up the paper, closing it and pulling something out of his pocket.

"And, please pick out an outfit, pair of shoes, and an accessory or two," he said and thrust the magazine at me. I looked at the front.  
"This is not me!" I screamed. It was a magazine that was delivered for Emmett and Rose. It was called 'Sexy Attire Weekly' and I knew without looking inside that I would find gruesome, inappropriate things.  
"Look, I am doing this for you because next week Carlisle wants to make you a vampire. I figured our first night as the same type of thing would be special," Edward admitted shyly. I laughed and walked up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
"I can make it special without an outfit," I growled into his ear and ran my hand down his cheek.  
"But I think it would be even more special watching your face as you see the new you in a sexy little outfit like this," he replied and I released him.

"Fine, but you should be happy!" I exclaimed and grabbed the magazine before opening it to the first page. Flipping through the magazine, I became nervous with Edward sitting right beside me. I finally found an outfit labeled 'Gothic Sexy School Slut'. It was the typical 'sexy school girl' outfit but with a lot of black. I put my finger on it.  
"This outfit," I whispered. Edward tore the page out and started scribbling on another page, ordering it, I assumed. I flipped the page a few more times and found a pair of outrageous black heels.  
"These shoes," I whispered and before Edward could tear out the page, I wrote the number on the paper and smiled.  
"Do I have to pick accessories?" I asked. Edward shook his head and finished writing down the information before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I figured you'd go for the bunny. Emmett said the teacher. And Jasper said that you'd pick out a simple red dress," Edward explained before kissing my forehead. I leaned in and kissed him, surprised that he rewarded me with a little taste of his tongue.  
"Don't you ever leave me again, not for a day, not for a minute," he whispered and leaned back in to kiss me again. The kiss lasted longer and I got to explore his mouth a bit more before I pulled away for air. Edward grabbed my head and pushed me back in while I sat on his lap. When it came time for another breath of air, I looked him deeply in the eyes before grabbing his head.  
"I won't,"


End file.
